vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jar Jar Binks
thumb|right|Jar Jar Binks Jar Jar Binks - to najsłynniejszy i najgłośniejszy po Jacksonie Gunganin, szara eminencja swojej epoki, sprawca powstania Imperium Galaktycznego oraz czystki Zakonu Jedi. Przy okazji wybitny taktyk, filozof i wolnomyśliciel. Autor znanego podręcznika BHP "Uważaj Jar Jar!". Biografia Młodość i kariera w wojsku left|thumb|250px|Jar Jar w pełnym uzbrojeniu na polu bitwy Urodził się wraz z pierwszą gwiazdą i całym kosmosem u zarania historii, będąc chemicznym śmietnikiem tych pierwiastków i elementów, których naprawdę nie dało się gdzie indziej wykorzystać. Na początku jego skład wynosił ledwo kilka kwantów, z których ukształtowały się pierwsze atomy głupoty, porażki i kompromitacji. Mniej więcej w okresie, gdy ilość %Mocy% w organiźmie Shmi Skywalker pozwoliła jej na niepokalane poczęcie Anakina Skywalkera, dla równowagi w drugiej części kosmosu ostatetecznie uformował się Jar Jar. Przybywszy na galaktyczny padół przybrał jedyną rozsądną formę - Gunganina - i od razu dał się we znaki członkom tej społeczności. Za zrobienie bzium, trzask i prask został wygnany z Otoh Gunga, stolicy Gungan i zamieszkał w dżungli na powierzchni Naboo, gdzie kontemplował sens życia i otwierania małż. Wtedy to jego niebywałe umiejętności i znaczenie dla galaktyki dostrzegł nawet Qui-Gon Jinn, który zabrał go dla zrobienie kawału Yodzie. Po ucieczce z Naboo Jar Jar próbował jak smakuje hipernapęd, za co Obi-Wan wrzucił go do schowka na droidy, które oczywiście Gugnanin rozpierniczył od razu. Uszkodzony statek musiał lądować na Tatooine, a chwilę po opuszczeniu rampy Jar Jar wypadł z niej i zaczął turlać się razem z wydmami, aż doturlał się do Mos Espy. Gdyby wygadał, że jest z Naboo byłby to obciach dla Amidali, więc wysłała za nim samą siebie z towarzystwem podstarzałego sponsora i beczki smaru. Poszukiwacze Jar Jara nie znaleźli, kupili za to sobie niewolnika, przegrali kiecki Padme na wyścigach i wrócili do domu. Gdy już odlatywali wkurzony Darth Maul przywiózł im na motorynce zagubionego Jar Jara. Ponieważ Jedi nie chcieli go przyjąć, doszło do mordobicia z Sithem, które Qui-Gon przegrał, no i przyjął. Na Coruscant uznano go za zagrożenie i odesłano na Naboo pocztą zwrotną. Po powrocie na Naboo został generałem (przyczyna: prawdopodobnie Boss Nass pomylił go z Jakcsonem). Nie wiedząc co ma właściwie zrobić kazał armii zaatakować samą siebie, po czym spadł z żaby. W końcu znalazł wroga, ale ponieważ był mechaniczny, nakazał wojsku zamienić blastery na śrubokręty i ruszyć do ataku. Ponieważ pomylił się przy zamówieniu wojsko zamiast granatów posiadało niebieskie globusy, które z okrzykiem Bum bum! rzucało na droidy. Większość bitwy Jar Jar przeleżał w pozycji horyzontalnej, ponieważ uszy opadły mu na oczy, wobec czego uznał się za rannego. Wzięto go do niewoli, ale droidy nie mogły sobie poradzić z tak głupim jeńcem, więc same się wyłączyły, a ich statek-matka eksplodował. Jar Jara w przebraniu kobiety natychmiast po raz kolejny wysłano na Coruscant z zakazem powrotu, a ponieważ to Amidala go przywiozła, ją też wysłali. Żywot polityka right|thumb|Jar Jar jako republikański senator Ponieważ Amidala nie miała za bardzo wyboru, musiała jakoś zrobić użytek z Jar Jara. Jako że stopień urody mieli podobny często wykorzystywała go jako swoją sobowtórkę, dzięki czemu sama mogła wymykać się z nudnych obrad Senatu i grać w makao. Binks jako fałszywy senator uczył się łatwego dosyć zawodu polityka - należało tylko klaskać, tupać i przyciskać guzik. Ponieważ nie miał pojęcia o czym mowa, zawsze był za, a nawet przeciw, dzięki czemu zyskał sobie opinię politycznego spryciarza. Nawiązał bliską współpracę z Darthem Kononem, który stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a czasem, podczas zimnych i długich nocnych obrad, nawet kimś więcej. Pozbawiony skrupułów Konon uczył Jar Jara jak potykać się o skórkę od banana, wpadać twarzą w tort, bryzgać zupą dookoła i szczekać na gosposię. W końcu po prawie dekadzie takiego życia Binks zaczął sobie radzić tak dobrze, że Amidala zaczęła się poważnie obawiać o swoją pozycję. Jej popychadło zmieniło się w konkurenta, więc zamknęła go w pokoju i zabroniła wychodzić. Sama zaś udała się na Naboo, by poprosić o usunięcie go ze stanowiska. Nic nie wskórała, ponieważ nowa królowa Jamilia była hinduską, mieszkała w aśramie, oraz wierzyła w kosmiczny pokój i międzygalaktycznego morsa. Zrezygnowana Amidala była tak marudna, że wywalili ją ze statku i kazali lecieć myśliwcem. To uratowało jej życie, gdyż okazało się, że podczas jej nieobecności z pomocą Konona Binks przygotował na nią zamach i rozniósł jacht na kawałki. Przestraszony tym, że Amidala przeżyła zrzucił całą winę na swoją masażystkę Zam Wessell i zamknął się thumb|right|200px|Nowy dom Słoika.w apartamencie senatorki. Zmartwiona, że bomba zdmuchnęła jej szafę z najlepszymi kieckami Amidala wezwała na pomoc dwóch znajomych Jedi,w tym Anakina Skywalkera. Jar Jar upatrzył w tym swoją szansę - stanął przy windzie i postanowił znów podszyć się pod Amidalę, a potem zrzucić na nią winę jako na siebie i zająć krzesełko senatora. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem: drzwi się otworzyły, a Jar Jar padł im w ramiona. Jednak kiedy Anakin kazał mu się schylić i nazwał się "Tatusiem", Binks stchórzył i uciekł. Następnej nocy siegnął do sił ostatecznych i wpuścił robale do sypialni Amidali, jednak nawet one nie dały rady. Na szczęście klęska nie była całkowita - oto Amidala wybyła z Anakinem na Naboo, więc Jar Jar prędko zmobilizował zwolenników, przekupił Palpatine'a drożdżówką, kupił białą armię i wysłał ją na wojnę, czyniąc przy okazji Kanclerza dyktatorem. Zadowolony z siebie patrzył, jak galaktykę trafia szlag, podrzucając jednocześnie dowody na to, że Palpatine jest Sithem i czekając, aż Jedi go rozsiekają. Kretyni dochodzili do tego przez trzy lata, ale w końcu im się udało, jednak nie dali sobie rady z kulawym starcem i padli trupem. Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, i nawet to że Anakin udusił Amidalę nie zmieniło faktu, że Palpatine zmienił konstytucję i wywalił Jar Jara z roboty. Przechytrzony przez twór, który sam stworzył Gunganin postanowił wrócić na Naboo i wyżyć się na ciele Amidali na jej własnym pogrzebie. Powrót na Naboo i śmierć left|thumb|Jar Jar wiecznie żywy Plany zbezczeszczenia zwłok spełzły na niczym, bo na pogrzeb przyszło za dużo osób, zwabionych darmowymi przekąskami i Polo-Coctą. Wpakowali Padme do kurhanu i wtedy po raz pierwszy Jar Jar poczuł się naprawdę samotny. Był rok 19 BBY, na Coruscant nie dało się już wrócić, ale na Naboo wszyscy byli wciąż tak samo cukierkowo naćpani jak za starych dobrych lat. Dlatego też Jar Jar wziął czynny udział w zawiązaniu się Ruchu Gungie, który święcił wielkie triumfy aż do roku 17 BBY. Binks znowu był sławny i osiągnął to co chciał, czyli pozycję największego guru. Jednak po tym, jak Imperator zarządził likwidację Ruchu Binks znowu musiał zniknąć. Zmienił więc tożsamość, zrobił sobie tatuaż i wiódł spokojny żywot handlarza małż na okolicznych bagnach. Po zdobyciu Naboo przez plugawą Rebelię w roku 4 ABY krzyczał "Nasza być wolni!" po czym spadł z wieży. Niestety przeżył i ma się kiepsko, czyli w jego przypadku świetnie. Wkrótce potem jego sława wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Okrzyknięty bohaterem był rozrywany przez fanki do tego stopnia, by nigdy się nie zestrzał i nie odszedł jego fanatyczni wyznawcy (zresztą wbrew jego woli) wpakowali go do karbonitu i postawili w muzeum jako obiekt szeroko pojętego kultu. Tak też wiecznie żywy Jar Jar straszy do dziś i będzie to robił aż do końca wszechświata. Wystąpienia niekanoniczne W powieści Ostatni Rozkaz: Binks w karbonicie szalony klon Palpatine'a - Lord Idiotuus wkradł się do muzeum i odmroził gunganina, ponieważ chciał by ostatecznie kopnął w kalendarz oraz żeby po nocach nie widział szturmowców którzy mówią "zabij Binksa". Jednak Binks przeżył i uciekł a, kiepski klon poślizgnał się na własnej skórze i włączył tym samym alarm. Strażnicy (którzy nawiasem mówiąc byli fanatycznymi wyznawcami Binksa) ujrzeli rozpadającego się klona. Chcieli wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje, co jednak się stało nie możliwe, gdyż przysadka mózgowa klona rozleciała się w pył. Tymczasem uwolniony Binks zaczął korzystać z życia. Chciał powrócić na Naboo, by w końcu sprofanować zwłoki Amidali. Jednak mu się to nie udało, gdyż po drodze wpadł na Coruscant, tam pomógł Vongom spalić powierzchnię planety oraz samemu wpaść do więzienia napastników za przywłaszczenie sobie zwycięstwa nad idiotami, zwanymi mieszkańcami glakatyki. Jego dalsze losy na razie nie zostały opisane. Ciekawostki *Imię Jar Jar oznacza Słoik Słoik. Kategoria: Gunganie Kategoria: Politycy Kategoria: Artykuły Koszerne